Songfics: Songs of the Heart
by Hispanicgirl1313
Summary: A collection of Songfics. I take requests BUT NO YAOI/YURI (okay the only exception is Holy Roman Empire x Chibitalia) EDIT: Songs belong to their respective owners. No copyright intended.


Jet Lagged Hearts

_What time is it where you are?_

_(I miss you more than anything)_

_I'm back at home you feel so far_

_(Waitin' for the phone to ring)_

_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy_

~12:00 AM ,Philippines, Maria's House, Her P.O.V.~

It was Saturday already but I still stayed up desperately waiting for his call. "Sigh ... Why haven't you called me yet?" I said while looking at Lovino's picture. Damn that Italian man, he knows I'm always waiting for his calls. I've been missing him lately.

Because I love him. Yeah, you heard right me I love him. Of course he wasn't that hard to fall in love with. Sure he has a potty mouth that he uses all the time and kinda arrogant. But once he opens up he's really a kind, loving gentleman, nice around women, perfect chef. That happened when we still kids. Papa found me one day and he took me to his house as usual Papa got mad and called for Romano. Well that first thing I thought about him was he was an arrogant, stupid, bad-mouthed flirt. But it all changed when he was defending me from some bullies at the park. That was he I first found out that he really cares about me.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

~5:00 AM, Italy, The Italian Household, His P.O.V~

Loneliness

Well how does the dictionary define it? It's a feeling of being sad because you're all alone. The people label you as a loner. For me: It's a fucking feeling of being alone without the person you love even though you had them at first and the world seems to kick that shitty fact to your face. Yes. I, Lovino Vargas, am a loner. Why? Because I can't be with the girl I love, Maria. I'm seven hours late to say "Ti amo, mi amore". Why does time love to separate lovers, even though you haven't seen them for a few years doing well?

"Veeeee~ what's wrong fratello?" asked Feliciano that made me snap out my thoughts. "It's nothing Feli" I replied. Ughh, Why am I getting so worked up over that simple phone call. All I should do is to call her, right? 'Hey, Maria it's me Lovino. The rude little guy who would always cur-' No, that's stupid. 'Hello, How are you, Maria? It's me Lovi-' that's even more stupider."Maria I love you." No. Way. No way in fucking hell would I'd say it. "Gahh" I said as I slammed my head on the wall. "Fratello, what are doing?" asked Feli as he stopped me from slamming my head "Thinking" I said. "Stop slamming your head. You'll get a nasty scar and sorella will not like you anymore." he said as he gets a band-aid because my head already bleeded.

Wait, how the fucking hell did he know I like Maria?! "Feli, how did you know that?!" I asked sarcastically "Oh, you talk in your siesta" he answered. "Ughh, Do I really do that?" I asked "Si, even Ludwig, Kiku and Big Brother Antonio know it" he nodded. Right now, I just wanna slam my head on something.

What time is it where you are?

(5 more days and I'll be home)

I keep your picture in my car

(I hate the thought of you alone)

I've been keeping busy all the time

Just to try to keep you off my mind

Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy

~Timeskip bought to you by Spain's Tomatoes

~12:37AM , Philippines, Maria's House, Her P.O.V.~

"Hmmm, What can I do?" I said as a concluded that he won't call. Looking around the room I saw the bookshelf. I picked up a photo album. I opened to a random page and saw Ate Elizabeta beating up Kuya Gilbert with her frying pan and the caption underneath: 'Are these two the perfect pair?'. I softly laughed remembering those times when Papa and me go to Kuya Roderich's house and some minutes later finding Ate beating up Kuya Gilbert. Then I flipped the page. I saw a picture of me and Kuya Romano arguing about tomatoes and mangoes. Sigh... I'd wish those funny memo-

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_

Wait, that's my phone. I was surprised to see the caller… Romano?! What?! I just answered the phone as if my body was dominant over my mind. "Hello" I said in my usual sweet tone.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

~7:38 A.M, Italy, The Italian Household~

Everything seemed to stop. Why did I fell in love with her a girl who's practically a thousand miles away from me? Was it because for her kindness?

"H-H-H-H-hello" I faceplamed. Why was I stuttering _now_? "_K-K-Kuya Lovi how are you? A-Are you doing fine? _she said but I swear her voice was cracking.

But then as I was going to answer her, that Tomato Bastard kicked the door down along with his annoying friends "Lovi!~ I have some tomatoes for you!~"

"Shut up! Idiota Bastardo"

_I miss you so bad_

_(I miss you so bad)_

_I miss you so bad_

_(I miss you so bad)_

_I miss you so bad_

_(I wanna share your horizon)_

_I miss you so bad_

_(And see the same sun rising)_

_I miss you so bad_

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me... _

~Timeskip bought to you by PASTAAAA!~

3:00, Philippines, Maria's Garden, Her P.O.V.~

It took few minutes before Lovi calmed down Papa and his friends or practically beat the crap outta them. _"Hello, Maria are you still there?"_ he asked as I sat on my porch . "Yeah, still here. Sooo, how's life?" I asked. "_Good, Good. A few problems there and there but generally fine."_ he replied. Can I say to him that I love him? What if he rejects my and only thinks that I'm just his sister? Should I or Shouldn't I? "I have a new painting that I want you to see first view" I said. Well, I really couldn't think of anything else.

The painting is about a sunset with two children hugging each other. The first children is a boy, he is hugging the second child, a girl that is crying. Yes, it's simple yet speaks a thousand words.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss when you say good morning_

_But it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

~5:01PM, Italy, The seaside view of the Mediterranean Sea, Lovino's P.O.V~

A painting? It is pretty rare for her to paint since during her free she sleeps. 'How can I say I love you if I don't know how you feel about me in return' I blurted out loud unaware that Maria was still calling. "Wha-What you love me?!" She stuttered. Even if this is a voice call I could feel her blushing madly. She fell quiet for a few seconds, before saying "I love you too even if were separated by time I still love you. I wish we could share this moon together". This. Is. Real. I just said, " Yes, ti amo troppo, amore. I also wish I could share this sunset by the Mediterranean Sea."

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

~12:02 A.M, Philippines, Maria's Garden, 3rd Person P.O.V~

As Maria stood up from her porch, still holding her phone. "Ti amo" she said it to the gentle breeze wiping a teardrop away on her tanned cheeks.

_(Is so jet lagged)_


End file.
